The Marvelous Misadventures of Carmelo
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: Takes after Carmelo, a little girl named Maribi who falls into a portal that will supernaturally teleports her to a strange world.
1. Intro

Maribi was playing on the slide but she falls into a ghostly green portal.

Maribi landed on a creepy swing and sees Carmelo's ghost.

Carmelo grabs Maribi's hand and pulled her.

Maribi and Carmelo were doing cartwheels.

Maribi waved hi to Dalia and Mr. Rodriguez until she hears a rumbling

Maribi was about to run but a giant black dog rises from the ground which cause Maribi to use it as a surf board.

Maribi laughed

Two teenagers were relaxing but Carmelo, Maribi, Dalia and Mr. Rodriguez ruined their days.

Thunder crashing

Bats flying past them

Suddenly Baboso carries them.

Maribi, Carmelo, Dalia, Mr. Rodriguez, Mango and Flora laughing.

The Marvelous Misadventures of Carmelo

Based on Carmelo


	2. Chapter 1: Ep 1

Episode 1: Welcome to Magdalena Harbor

A voice said "San Guadalupe!"

It was a little girl with long dark brown hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white shirt underneath her purple dress, white socks and black mary jane shoes. Her name is Maribi Ramirez.

"Nothing's gonna stop us from having the utlimate summer high five!"

A teenage girl had long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears gold earrings, a pink shirt, red belt, dark pink skirt and red flat shoes.

Pazi said "Now i had to spend the summer with my hermanita because my parents said i had to baby sit!"

Suddenly they hears their mother's voice

"Here we are ninas~"

Maribi and Pazi's eyes widen in awe as they sees a mexican style mansion.

But they hears a bus beeping.

A blue bus driving and the window opens revealing a boy around Pazi's age with brown hair, green eyes and fair skin with freckles. He wears a polo green shirt underneath his black sweater vest, blue pants, white socks and black shoes.

Pazi said "I'm warning you Maribi don't embarss me in front of the son of the country club owner"

Pazi glowed like a lion.

Pazi said "Oh hi Julio!" as she walked into a bus.

The bus drives away and Maribi walked into a playgroud.

Maribi saws a old swing set.

Maribi was going on a swing but she saws a xolo walking.

Maribi said "Uh-oh?"

Maribi began to chase a xolo until a xolo jumped into a portal.

Maribi said "Did this xolo jumped into a-"

But Maribi falls into a portal.

Maribi said "Okay i think i saw it at a movie once"

Suddenly Maribi's skirt become a parachute.

Maribi gulped "Or maybe my skirt become a parachute!?"

A portal opened and Maribi landed in her skeletal form followed by her muscles and skin.

Maribi said "What is this place!?"

Maribi saws the sign

"Welcome to Magdalena Harbor!"

Maribi gulped and began to walk through the fog but she hears a creepy sing song voice.

~You'll never gonna catch me~

A ghostly arm touch Maribi's shoulder.

Maribi screamed

Maribi's eyes widen in fear as a arm rises from the ground.

Maribi saws the glowing red eyes.

Suddenly a middle aged man arrived out of the fog.

A xolo walked to Maribi and turned into a curvy and attractive young woman.

A giant black dog walked out of the fog.

A mango rises from the ground.

A ghostly boy walked out of the fog.

A baby girl crawled to Maribi.

Maribi holds Flora.

Maribi said "Who are you?"

"Who am i i'm Mr. Rodriguez and this is Carmelo, Dalia, Mango, Baboso and Flora"

Flora giggles

Maribi said "I'm Maribi"


	3. Chapter 2: Ep 2

Hey guys guess what i got consoling at school and it makes me sad but it makes me feel better. Anyway hope you enjoy it.

Episode 2: Rise of the Macabre Crew

Maribi, Carmelo and Dalia were playing with Baboso.

But they hears Mango's voice.

"Listen up we're gonna play a game"

Transition

Mr. Rodriguez said "This is a game based on a urban legend"

Mango said "A long time ago there was a little girl who was bullied by the mean girls until one day she create a game called Rise of the Macabre Crew but when the mean girls tell the townsfolk on her, they accused her of being a witch and hanged her. After her death, her ghost put a curse on someone who didn't play a game"

Thunder crashing

Maribi and Carmelo gulped

Dalia yawned

Later that night

Maribi was trying to sleep but she hears someone crying.

Maribi whispered "Who's there!"

Maribi silently walked out of her room.

Maribi walked into the baby room.

Maribi said "Hey Flora it's gonna be-"

But Maribi takes off a blanket revealing a grayish purple cat.

Maribi screamed

Maribi realized that the sky turned red.

Maribi said "Uh-oh?"

Maribi walked out of the house.

The zombies began to rise from their graves.

Thunder crashing

Carmelo and Dalia walked to Maribi.

Dalia said "What's going on"

Maribi said "I don't know if i don't play a game bad things happen!"

Suddenly they heard the ground rumble.

A ghostly green mist came out of the witch statue.

It turned into a ghostly witch with a hat and goggles.

Maribi said "Who is that"

Dalia said "The most witch in all of Magdalena Harbor Rena Morales."

Carmelo said "That's Rena!"

Maribi walked to Rena.

Dalia and Carmelo said "What are you doing!?"

Maribi said "Rena i know you're mad at us"

Rena breath ghostly green fire but Maribi ducked.

Maribi said "Okay that's enough before you died you used to be friends with a boy who stand up for you care about you and helped you overcame"

Everything was going back to normal.

Maribi, Carmelo and Dalia sanged "We made it! We made it! We survived the game!"

But they hears a boom

Flora giggles

Mr. Rodriguez said "CARMELO! MARIBI! DALIA!"

Maribi, Carmelo and Dalia gulped

The End


	4. Chapter 3: Ep 3

Episode 3: The Cursed Mattress

Mr. Rodriguez fall off his bed and Flora giggled.

Mr. Rodriguez jumped on his bed but his back cracked.

Mr. Rodriguez said "Ahh mi espalda!"

Flora laughed

Mr. Rodriguez said "That's it! I'm getting a new mattress!"

Transition

Maribi hears a door bell and opened the door.

Maribi saws a box

Maribi gulped "Don't sleep on the mattress or the ghost will possses you"

Maribi carried the box as she walked upstairs to Mr. Rodriguez's room.

Maribi sighed in relief

Mr. Rodriguez said "I LOVE IT!"

Maribi said "Uh-oh?"

Transition

Dalia said "This mattress is cursed"

Carmelo said "Yep Mr. Rodriguez gets muy irritable"

Maribi said "Maybe Mr. Rodriguez gets his old mat-"

But they hears a creepy voice

"Maribi~"

Flora said "Uh-oh?"

Mango screamed

Carmelo and Dalia ducked.

Maribi walked upstairs to Mr. Rodriguez.

Maribi gulped

"Closer..."

Maribi walked

"Closer..."

Maribi walked

"It would be nice to have a cup of...TEA!"

Maribi screamed

Mr. Rodriguez now has glowing green eyes.

Maribi runned out of Mr. Rodriguez's room.

Maribi said "I can't let this happen"

Transition

Maribi, Dalia, Carmelo and Mango were now wearing yellow suits.

Mango gulped and walked into Mr. Rodriguez's room.

Mango thought 'Come on please work please work!'

Mango summons a aztec spellbook and flip through the pages until he found a page.

'What!? i can't read this! well here i go'

Mango chanted and all of a sudden a old mattress appears.

A ghostly black mist comes out of Mr. Rodriguez.

Maribi stomped the mist.

Mr. Rodriguez yawned but he sees his friends.

Mr. Rodriguez said "What"

Flora babbled

Mr. Rodriguez screamed.


End file.
